


Ribbons

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [28]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Boston, F/M, Fluff, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziio buys Haytham a ribbon as a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

She hated going into Boston. It was loud, crowded and the colonists always looked down upon her in a condescending manner. The ruder ones would mutter _savage_ beneath their breaths as they passed. The smells were of unwashed bodies masked by flowery perfumes assaulted her nose; Ziio wondered how anyone could live without bathing regularly. She glanced at the shops, looking for one that sold ribbons. She tried stopping some women, but they brushed her off, giving her dirty looks. Ziio rolled her eyes, but eventually saw a sign with a ribbon painted on it. She entered.

            “Oh,” the clerk, a plump woman with blond hair, gasped upon seeing Ziio. “Hello. May. I help you? Are you… lost?”

            Ziio felt her brow twitch, hating how the colonists assumed she was dumb as a sack of rocks and didn’t know any English. “No,” Ziio replied in tight clear English. “I am looking for a ribbon.”

            “A ribbon?” the woman asked. “What would a sav… a Native woman such as yourself in need of a ribbon?”

            “I want a ribbon. I have coin to pay for it,” Ziio said, holding up the little leather purse. “Will you be accepting my business or will I have to find another shop?”

            “Well,” the clerk mused, “coin is coin. What type of ribbon do you want?”

            “A ribbon for tying back hair. Sturdy, holds up against the weather and the frontier,” Ziio said. “And red.”

            “Red? Alright, though to be completely honest ma’am, leather would be the best option,” the clerk said, pulling out a few boxes with red ribbons.

            “Leather snags the hair, it must be ribbon,” Ziio said, looking at the ribbons presented before her. She marveled at them, touching the ribbons each in turn and trying to decide the best one. She found it, a bright red ribbon of medium with, soft yet sturdy when she gave a sharp tug. “I’ll take this,” she said, holding up the ribbon.            

            “Alright, how long?” the clerk asked. Ziio help up her hands, indicating the desired length, and the clerk cut the ribbon for her. Ziio handed over the coin and accepted her ribbon.

            “Thank you,” Ziio said, and left the shop.

 

* * *

 

 

            Haytham stirred the campfire with a stick, before presenting his hands to the flames. It was warm, but still cool enough for a fire. He wondered where Ziio had gone. “Haytham,” Ziio said, startling him.

            “Must you sneak up on me?” he hissed, annoyed by the playful smile on her lips. She sat down next to him on the log. “Where were you all day?”

            “Boston,” Ziio said.

            “Boston? Ziio, what in God’s name were you doing there?” Haytham asked. Ziio didn’t reply, instead she pulled out a red ribbon. “A ribbon?”

            “Yes.”

            “You went to Boston for a ribbon?” Haytham asked, baffled. Ziio looked away, feeling self-conscious about the entire thing. She almost didn’t want to give him the ribbon now.

            “I got it for you,” she said. “You current one is… in bad shape.”

            “You… for me?” Haytham said.

            “Yes.” She presented the ribbon to him and he took it from her fingers, a little smile on his lips.

            “I’ll treasure it,” he said before undoing the ribbon in his hair. He retired his hair with the new ribbon, the red bright against his dark hair. He leaned in close and kissed her, “Thank you, Ziio.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft


End file.
